southparkanewfatefandomcom-20200213-history
Indie Chames
'''India "Indie" Ava Chames is a character made by FireDancer1. She is one of the main characters in South Park: A New Fate. She is a 5th Grader that was held back to the 4th Grade for an unknown reason. Background Home and Family Before she was 5, she lived in a small house in Bristol in the UK. A few days after she turned 5, the 3 of her family members (Thomas: Dad, Joseline: Mother, Ronny: Brother) decided to move to America for a fresh start. But her life started to fall apart. Her mother and ather started to argue every day, every night and she was the first to discover her father having an affair. When it was exposed, her father left her mother for the woman he was cheating with. hen her mother found out, she was so depressed, that she couldn't get out of her bed. She just laid there crying. So Indie, with the help of Ronny, brought so responsibility into her life. she made her breakfast, walked to school, got everything sorted when she came home. Her mother eventually got over Thomas and started to clean herself up. They all now live a normal family life, but let's be honest, when is a family ever normal in South Park? In Kindergarten When Indie was in kindergarten, most of the class hardly noticed her. She was quite a shy and awkward little girl, so she didn't stand out much. In fourth grade now, most people talk to her like she's the new girl or something, shown on numerous occaisons and much to her anger. It seems the boys are the only one who remember her and so, they have a great friendship. Hobbies/Interests Cooking Indie is very good at cooking. She started taking cooking classes as an extra curicular, but she actually become intersested in it. She always cooks for her mother and brother every night because she likes them happy. One night, she burned herself on her wrist and dropped a boiling plate of spagetti on her arm, making a severe bruise. It affects her cooking for a while and depresses her dearly. When she started cooking again, she was good, but not as great as before. She still does it, but not very good anymore. Baseball Even though thought of a boy sport in South Park, Indie plays baseball. Thought of by the coach, Indie is on her way to becoming the first girl to become a baseball player and get in to Major League. She started after the support from her family and Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Cartman, however made fun of a girl playing baseball. She goes to try-outs and impresses everyone there. Indie gets on the team, but is bullied for being a girl. Everyone starts saying she is the one who made the team good, as before she joined, they always lost the games. She still contunies to be on the team and contuies to make them look good. Indie's dream for when she grows up is to become a professinal baseball player and get into Major League so she can represent South Park. It has been a major hobby for Indie throughout the seires and she has all the support from family and friends she can get. Video Games Indie is amazing at video games and tends to plays with the boys a few times a week. She always gloats about how good she is and that she can't be beaten, so she is very competitive. The game she is most best at is Guitar Hero. She gets perfect all the time when she plays it and playes it with Stan the most, as they are both very good. Skateboarding Indie is the best and only skateboarder in the 4th Grade in South Park. She goes to the skatepark every 3 days after school and invites Kyle, Stan and Kenny to come watch her and try to learn. She only invites Cartman for him to see how good she is and make him feel stupid. Acting In A Stupid Shakespeare Play, it is revealed that Indie acted alot while she lived in England. She had apparently acted as the main role in three of her school's plays. Music Although she sound terrible when she sings, Indie has a hobby for music. She fails at singing; as quoted by Cartman, she sounds worse than Barbra Striedsand. She does, however, have a musical talent. She is very good at playing guitar, as she took lessons when she was three. It took her six years to learn how to play a guitar properly; she can play Spanish tunes only. Religion Indie was born to a family of Christianity. She goes to church every Saturday and Sunday (but she has to drive all the way to North Park). She was baptised in a church the day after her 8th birthday, along with her brother and 4 cousins. Her great-grandfather on her grandmother's side was Buddist, but that has nothing to do with her family now. Appearance Indie is a brown 10 year old girl, due to her mother being white and her dad being black. She has beautiful chocolate-brown eyes and she is almost always seen with her dark brown hair in scene pigtails; when she has her hair down, it's messy and short. On special occasions, Indie styles her hair. She is almost always seen wearing a light purple coat and lighty-darky pink pants. When she goes to bed, her hair is down and she has a striped night-dress on. She was voted least attractive on a boy's list in "List 2: The Boys View]", but this could possibly be because of Cartman's hatred of her as he was in charge of the list. When she goes skateboarding, she changes her hair by putting in pink highlights. She also wears a long-sleeved purple top and black pants. She has a black skateboard with purple wheels. She look very pretty and attractive when she's skateboarding as her hair flows up and down beautifully. In Season 4, she turns more boyish and makes her hair perminatly with pink highlights, but still keeps her pigtails. She also begins to wear a red coat and dark blue pants. She also begins to wear a red cap. Oddly, the boys find her more attractive when she looks like this. As a Raisins employee, she wore the normal Raisins outfit , along with mascara, blue eye contact lenses and her hair in big pigtails. Personality Indie is sweet, shy and gentle often, but she can overreact when things don't go her way. She enjoys doing stuff that can get her in trouble and adventure. She can have an attitude often and be rude, but still kind-hearted. She can also get nervous and be a little awkward a lot of times: when she does, she normally clasps her hand together, looks the oppisite way of who she is talking to and stutters. Indie isn't your typical 10 year old girl. She isn't into shoes, skipping and girly stuff; basically it makes her want to vomit. She is more into skateboards, boy stuff and generally, anything that boys like. The girls do often bully her for this, but she just flips them or punches them. Indie can actually be very sensitive, but other times will beat you up if you cross the line with her. Like most people in South Park, Indie is not afraid of grown-ups and will talk back when she needs to. She always stands up when no-one else does and defends people when in need. She cares for the happieness and well-being of others. People often judge her for her nationality and her skin, but she is the type that sees past that and look deep into people to find some kindness. Indie's personality seems to change often. She is normally aggresive as well as being nice, something she gets off her brother. Accent Indie has an unique sort of accent. It is crossed between mostly an American accent and a hint of a British accent. It is also one of the main reasons Cartman makes fun of her. Anger Indie can get angry very often. She will stop at nothing to destroy a person that crossed the line with her. She is a real demon when it comes to violence as well. Indie does often resort to it, as she can be unstable and slightly deranged when someone ticks her off. Criminal Record Dispite being shy and quiet most of the time, Indie has a criminal record. *'Involuntary Manslaughter': Indie had accidentually murdered Martha Daniels, a girl from South Park Elementary, in a pillow-fight, at her sleepover. She had hit her with a pillow so hard that it had caused Martha's head to bang into Indie's painted brick wall, giving her severe brain damage and killing her in the process. *'Robbery: '''Indie had robbed a convenience store in Texas. She walked into the shop, threatened the people with a gun and acted very casual to do so. She got all the food and money there. *'Assault On Police: As Eclipse, Indie kicked a policeman in his balls after he denied them access to a crime scene. *'Manslaughter: '''Indie had murdered a perverted truck-driver after he had made sexual gestures at her and all the girls that came to her sleepover by shooting him in his face. Also, she had murdered a man in a convenience store just before robbing it. *'Self-immolation: 'Indie attempted to burn herself when she discovered she was ugly (from the boys list of pretty girls). She tried to, but was rescued by Stan and Kyle. She got off with a few brusies and scars. *'Copyright infringement: 'Indie, along with the boys, found some pirated DVDs at the dump and started to sell them. This could possibly be overlooked, as they didn't know that what they had done was illegal. Catchphrase As all the characters in South Park, Indie has a catchphrase, only it is the one for when Kenny dies. When Stan would say his usual catchphrase "Oh my god, they/we/you/I killed Kenny!". Indie would say "Dammit!", while she closed her eyes in anger and clenched her fists. Then, Kyle would say his usual catchphrase "You/Those bastards!" Eclipse In "Coon & Friends: The Trilogy", in the final part, Indie has became an offical member of Coon & Friends with her superhero alter-ego, Eclipse. She wears a black dress, a mask and a hood over her head. Her powers include control over the sun, moon, and stars, she can make an eclipse or meteor shower happen and can teleport to space with just the blink of an eye (literally, she needs to blink one of her eyes). Eclipse knows how to fight crime, just not as much as she knows about saving people. Some of the other superheros in The Coon & Friends call Eclipse their "personal ambulance" often. She contiues to be a part of Coon & Friends, but just as the superhero who often stays in the background. History Indie was raised in Bristol, UK, but her Mom, brother and her moved to America when she was 5. She became good friends with everyone and got used to South Park. Family Joseline Chames Joseline is Indie's mother and they have a great relationship. They fight often, but they always make up. They have solid-gold mother-daughter relationship and will always be there for each other. She treats her like a princess and even calls her "My Princess". Ronny Chames Ronny is Indie's 14 year old brother. Their relationship is a stereotypical brother-sister relationship. He is set to appear in "Crappy Love Of Siblings". Thomas Malla Thomas is Indie's father. He doesn't live with her anymore as Joseline and him spilt up and Joseline got Indie and Ronny. He still visits her and Ronny, but every 2 weeks. She loves her father and was devasted when he left. He treats her like a princess and even calls her "His Princess" Friends Kyle Broflovski ''Main Articale: Kyle Broflovski '' Friendship Kyle befriended Indie in kindergarten. She found him sweet and they became friends. After Kyle was beat up by Cartman for an unknown reason in 1st Grade, Indie steps in and punches Cartman in the jaw. She is suspened for this. Kyle visits Indie the day after she is suspended after school. He thanks her for defending him and she says it's the least a friend could do and she hugs him. They have had a crush on each other since then. After 1st Grade, Indie and Kyle had seemed to drifted apart from each other. As they have reunited, Indie and Kyle have seemed to have grown closer than ever before. They have always been there for each other when one of them is upset or in danger. Romance There are a few episodes displaying Indie and Kyle's true feelings of love for each other and tiny little hints in normal episodes often. Indie is shown to be protective of Kyle when it comes to love and so often freaks out if she discovers any girl is romantically invovled with Kyle. Also, a running gag is that when Kyle thinks of Indie or has any conection with her (physically or mentally), he faints. In "A Stupid Shakespeare Play", it was the first episode to display Kyle's feelings for Indie. He wanted to try out for the play, Romeo And Juliet, to kiss Indie and win her heart, but he ended up doing the oppisite. When he didn't get the part and Stan did, he teamed up with Wendy to sabotage the play. When Stan didn't arrive because he had got a (fake) letter from the hospital saying his grandfathher was dying, Kyle happily told Mr Garrison he would take Stan's place. Indie and Kyle went through to the part where the characters' kiss, but Stan comes in just before they do. Stan and Kyle fight over Indie and she tells them that she hates them for embarassing her. Stan and Kyle both go to her house to apologize and Indie ends up hugging Kyle, where he faints in her arms. In The Return Of Rebecca Cotswolds, at the beginning, Indie asks if she could sit next to Kyle in the theatre when they watch ''Terrance and Phillip: The Movie ''in 3D that Friday. He agrees to and they blush at each other. When Indie sees that Kyle is with Rebecca again, she freaks out (literally). Next time she sees them, she has given the boys tickets to Terrance and Phillip, but had not got one for Rebecca. Kyle tells Indie not to be a bitch, deeply affecting her. He apologizes and she asks him if he really thinks she's a bitch. He says he doesn't and that he thinks she's amazing. She kisses him quickly. She apologizes and starts on about how she was just caught in the moment. To make her shut up, Kyle kisses Indie back. The next day, since Rebecca was not in, Kyle spends the day with Indie. They sit next to each other in the theatre, nearly kiss, but Cartman comes in between them.In "Indie, Kyle's Crush ", his friends only just start to notice him staring at Indie in a daydreamy way. They ask Indie out for Kyle and she accepts. Cartmen ruins it though by making racist and nationality remarks and she thinks Kyle is saying it. He then explains what Cartman did and she decides to give him one more chance. They go on another date and it goes good, but just decide to be friends. In two upcoming episodes of Season 2, Indie and Kyle will become boyfriend and girlfriend. Stan Marsh ''Main Articale: Stan Marsh Friendship Stan and Indie met each other through their parents. Their parents were good friends and they lived close to each other so they played with each other. At first, they were akward around each other because they both have always had same-sex friends and never oppisite. But, Stan gave Indie a candy necklace and they became friends. Romance They became boyfriend and girlfriend in 1st Grade after Stan fell in love with her. They first kissed when their mother's presured them into doing it. They had a very good reationship, before Wendy Testaburger caught Stan's attention. After he fell in love with Wendy, Indie kinda gave up on him as she could see the love between Stan and Wendy and Stan and herself were having relationship problems anyway. Kenny McCormick Main Articale: Kenny McCormick Kenny is Indie's best friend. They do seem to be close, as they made friends in kindergarten, but not as close as Indie has got to Kyle or Stan. Believe it or not, Kenny always died in kindergarten to and when he did, it would be Indie to deliever the lines "Oh my god, he/she/it/they killed Kenny!" and "You/That bastard!". Indie is always with Kenny but no-one notices her, not even him himself sometimes. The only time any person noticed was in "Kenny's Old Friend". At one point in 3rd grade, Kenny had a crush on her, but it was short-lived. It started when Indie started to develop breasts (very small, but noticable). Wendy Testaburger Main Articale: Wendy Testaburger Wendy stealed Stan from Indie in 2nd Grade. She didn't really kind because Stan and her were having relationship problems anyway. In Sleepover Murder, Wendy had been one of the girls to come to Indie's sleepover and go on a adventure through Texas with her. In A Stupid Shakespeare Play, Wendy hated Indie because Stan had fell in love with her again because they had to spend time together in the play. Wendy and Kyle worked together to sabotage the play, but not exactly worked how they planned it to. The last scene in the episode show Wendy in a straight jacket at a mental hospital, screaming "I'll get you, Indie! I'LL GET YOU!", showing she has planned a vendetta when she gets out. After the events of that episode, they seem to have became friends again. Enemies Eric Cartman Main Articale: Eric Cartman Cartman is Indie's enemy. He has shown to want to destroy Indie's life and make her lonley. He also judges her because she's originally British and Black. She often hangs out with Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny and when she does, Cartman makes rude commets about her Skin Tone, her nationalty and her only hanging out with boys. However, he stops when Stan, Kyle and Kenny defends her. One-sided Attraction In Drenched In Chicken Guts, Cartman had an attraction to Indie after she beat him up because he found her (sometimes sexually) attractive when she was angry. He started to always make her angry just so he could see her look beautiful. He thought he was in love with her, only because he hadn't learned about lust. Later, his attraction started to get serious as he started having sexual dreams and thoughts about her and would run from Indie just to stop them. Indie actually started to worry about him herself and decided to take him to Mr Mackey. He talked to Mr Mackey abot his dreams and Indie hears him as she waited for him outside the room. She decides to kiss him to stop the lusty feelings. When she does, she is totally disgusted and so is Cartman, stopping the attraction. Vanessa Indie and Cartman's relationship only got worse when Vanessa was born. When she arrived at kindergarten, Vanessa started to hang around Cartman and copy him, even copying his insults. Things got worser when she "fell in love" with Kyle, creating a rivalry between Indie and both Vanessa and Cartman. Rebecca Cotswolds "Main Articale: Rebecca Cotswolds In "The Return Of Rebecca Cotswolds", Rebecca became an enemy of Indie after she got back together with Kyle. Indie was so angered, she went as far as pulling Rebecca's hair out and scratching her as well as flipping over desks. That next day, she had brought in tickets for Terrance and Phillip: The Movie for the boys, but had not got Rebecca one. After Kyle made a rude comment about Indie, Indie ran away. That was the last time Indie and Rebecca interacted with each other, but Rebecca was cheating on Kyle, so it is certain they never will again. Vanessa Cartman Main Articale: Vanessa Cartman Indie has formed a rivalry with Cartman's younger sister, Vanessa Cartman. Vanessa started to hang around Cartman and insults the group (especially Indie) because she wants to copy her brother and she finds it "cool". Also, they both hate each other because of their love for Kyle. While Indie is actually in love with Kyle, Vanessa thinks she is in love with him as well, but it is actually sexual attraction because she apparently found a picture in Cartman's room of Kyle completely ''naked and he is older than her, which she finds intriguing. Vanessa often tries to seduce Kyle into being her boyfriend, but always fails. In the episode "Bitchy Little Girl", the group first meet Vanessa in person. Memorable Quotes *'Indie(First Line): I'm Indie (The boys look at her cluelessly)... Kenny's best friend? (Kenny's Old Friend) *'Indie: '''You fat asshole, I'll kill you! (Drenched In Chicken Guts) *'Indie: Hey. Goodbye, asshole. (Sleepover Murder) *'Indie: '''DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, BITCH?! (Sleepover Murder). *'Indie: 'Dude, you're girlfriend is fucking retarded. (A Stupid Shakespeare Play) *'Indie: I've been a regular girl all my life. I don't like to stand out that much, I like to be hidden often. But, when I'm with you, you make me feel like the most important person in the world. That was stupid, wasn't it? I'm sorry. (South Park: Into The Future) *'Indie: '''That gorgeous ass of Kyle's is mine, not yours, MINE! (The New Bully) *'Indie:' Don't...you...fucking...do...that...to one...of my best...friends! (My Cavechild And Me) *'Indie: What? Who said I couldn't make golf interesting? (My Cavechild And Me) *'Indie: '''Guys, do I seem like a pussy to you? (The boys look at her)'' I knew it! (The Girl You Used To See) Trivia *Indie's full name is '''India Ava Chames, as mentioned in "Dress To Depress". *Indie has a pet dog called Skippy, that is set to appear in "Skippy Has Cancer". He is diagnosed with oral cancer and later dies; Indie is not saddened by this. *In "A Thousand Miles", it is revealed Indie's family live in New York. *Indie has a weird obsession for the smell of smoke. *Indie is known to carry scissors in her back pocket, for "emergancies". *Indie is shown to only be friendly (or neutral) with two of the girls at South Park Elementary; Wendy Testaburger and Red. As evidence from A Thousand Miles, she thinks of the others as "hoes and bitches". *Indie has an ask account on DevinatART, AskIndie. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Children